Perlahan
by Yourin Yo
Summary: Meskipun secara perlahan, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sangat membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk saling melengkapi. Yah, semuanya terjadi secara perlahan tanpa mereka sadari.


**NARUTO : **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perlahan : **** Yourin Yo**

Rate : T for Teen

_**WARNING**_ : Typo, OOC, semi _cannon, dan_ _warning_ lainnya

.

Menerima semua jenis _review, _baik _flame_ atau apapun

.

.

**PERLAHAN**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading**_**, minna**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia sendiri juga tidak sadar entah sejak kapan perasaan aneh itu muncul di hatinya dan terus mencuat ke pikirannya. Dia pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, tapi yang berbeda adalah dulu dia hanya sebatas merasa senang jika orang yang dia anggap sebagai orang yang di cintainya berada di dekatnya, tidak sampai membuat darahnya berdesir aneh seperti saat mendengar suara gadis itu, tidak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdetak parah sedemikian rupa sehingga membuatnya menjadi seperti orang bodoh meskipun dia memang bodoh. Yah paling tidak itulah yang sering dia dengar dari teman- temannya. Kalau di perkirakan, perasaan itu ada semenjak gadis yang sempat di anggapnya aneh itu menyatakan sebuah kalimat sederhana tentang dirinya yang dia sendiri tidak ketahui bahwa setiap ucapannya telah merubah gadis itu, yah hanya ungkapan sederhana tentang dirinya dan pengakuan penuh makna di setiap katanya yang bisa membuatnya tersanjung. Saat itu dia merasa seperti orang yang sangat berharga karena dia tidak pernah menyangka akan ada orang yang mau peduli dengan kehidupan kelamnya dulu, kini dia bisa lebih menghargai semua yang dia punya, semuanya termasuk gadis itu. Lama memikirkan hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal dan membingungkan membuat matanya berat dan sebelum benar-benar tertutup dia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku harus menemuinya besok dan mengatakan semuanya"

Sampai akhirnya mata dengan warna samudra itu benar-benar tertutup dan menuju ke alam mimpi.

* * *

.

.

Seperti biasanya, dia akan selalu bangun saat matahari hampir merajuk gara-gara melihat pemuda _orange_ itu tidak mau berkutik dengan sinarnya. Bukankah itu wajar? Pasti semua pria melakukannya. Tunggu dulu, Sasuke teme tidak pernah bangun lambat, kecuali si pemalas Nara _genius_ itu. Ahhh kenapa dia jadi memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh dan tidak nyambung begini. Mengabaikan semua pikirannya, Naruto menggeleng berharap bisa mengusir pikiran-pikiran menjanggalnya. Naruto bergegas bangun dan lekas mandi untuk segera keluar dari apartemennya sekedar untuk mengisi perut di kedai Ichiraku, ahhhh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat air liurnya mau menetes.

* * *

.

.

Memulai harinya dengan senyum lima jari dan semangat baru, Naruto berniat ingin berkeliling terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar menyantap si lezat andalannya di Ichiraku. Dia berjalan sambil mengamati keadaan desa tempatnya tumbuh dan menemukan jati diri. Membalas senyuman dan sapaan dari penduduk desa sekarang sudah biasa untuknya, dia tersenyum miris membayangkan betapa menyakitkannya waktu dia di hina dan di caci oleh penduduk desa saat dia masih menjadi bocah lugu yang malang. Dengan kekalutan pikirannya, tanpa Naruto sadari kakinya terus saja melangkah sampai di sebuah gedung megah hokage, dia juga bingung kenapa bisa-bisanya dia dia tiba disini padahal hari ini tidak ada misi. Entahlah, perasaannya menuntun dia untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Dia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan menentukan nasibnya kelak, sesuatu yang penting.

* * *

.

.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Kakinya terus saja melangkah di sepanjang koridor kantor hokage, dia terus saja melangkah dengan di penuhi pikiran-pikiran tentang seorang gadis. Yah gadis yang secara perlahan menyusup melalui relung di hatinya. Mengisinya dengan setiap bayang-bayang keindahan yang dimiliki gadis itu, mulai dari senyumnya, kebaikannya, keanggunan yang selalu terpancar dari setiap langkahnya, rambut indah yang sangat memesona miliknya dan juga postur tubuh yang sangat ideal untuk gadis seusianya. Naruto menggelengkan kuat-kuat kepalanya mencoba menghindar dari fantasi gila yang sempat menyelip di otaknya saat membayangkan betapa cantik gadis dia sampai di depan pintu yang dia yakini sebagai tempat atau ruang utama untuk orang yang sangat penting di Konoha. Dengan sepenuh hati dia memutar knop pintu ruangan itu dan...

**BRAK**

"Apa tidak ada misi untuk ku nenek Tsun_"

Setelah dengan ketidak sopanannya Naruto membuka atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu di ruangan itu cukup kasar dan keras sehingga kita bisa memastikan jika pintu itu adalah benda hidup dia sudah pasti mengutuk anak Yondaime hokage itu. Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang selama ini menjadi buah pikirannya, Naruto tiba-tiba merasa sesak untuk bernafas dan badannya menjadi kaku seketika. Dia tidak tau haarus melakukan apa sekarang, dia hanya bisa meremas dadanya sendiri dan berkata lirih.

"Perasaan ini lagi. Pergilah perasaan bodoh, waktunya sedang tidak tepat."

Setelah mengumpat dengan tidak jelas, Naruto segera menghela nafas dan tersenyum dengan wajah polos seperti biasa.

"Ne, sepertinya aku mengganggu, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu ja nee~ Tsuna_"

"Tunggu dulu bocah"

Kalimat Naruto lagi-lagi terpotong oleh ucapan Tsunade

"kebetulan karena kau ada disini, jadi sekalian saja. Hinata baru selesai misi, jadi dia pasti lelah. Kau mau kan membantunya mengemasi barang-barang yang ada di dalam sini? Aku ada pertemuan hari ini dan Suzune juga ikut, temanmu yang lain juga ada urusan dan misi yang harus di selesaikan."

Naruto hanya menunduk mendengarnya, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Sebanarnya tidak ada masalah dengan ucapan Tsunade, yang jadi masalah adalah dia harus bedua menjalani tugas bersama dengan gadis itu, bersama Hinata, tepatnya Hyuuga Hinata. Catat, gadis itu adalah Hinata

"Aku harus perg_"

"aku tidak a..apa-apa jika mengerjakannya sendirian nona Tsunade, la..lagi pula Na..Naruto-kun pasti ada urusan. Ja..Jadi sebaiknya aku menyelesaikannya sendirian"

Oh ayolah, dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Hinata sudah memotongnya. Khe, sejak kapan gadis itu berani padanya?

Tsunade hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua remaja di hadapannya. Dilema eh? Oh masa muda memang indah.

"Tapi kau pasti lelah Hinata. Menjalani misi seorang diri itu pasti banyak menguras tenaga."

Kalimat Tsunade barusan berhasil membuat Naruto tercengang dan membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, dia bahkan langsung menengadah melihat Tsunade dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tapi miris tatapannya sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh hokage awet muda itu. Yang benar saja, misi sendirian? Itu gila. Pantas saja Hinata terlihat pucat dan kurang sehat, dia seharusnya tidak dibiarkan menjalani misi seorang diri, lagi pula kan ada Kiba yang pasti sedang tidak sibuk. Tapi Kiba sepertinya cukup mesum jad_tunggu dulu, barusan itu apa? Apa dia baru saja mengkhawatirkan Hinata dan mengatakan Kiba mesum? Sejak kapan dia peduli pada gadis itu? Dan kenapa dia mengatakan Kiba mesum padahal dia sendiri lebih melebihi batas tingkat kemesuman seorang remaja? Jawabannya juga dia tidak tahu.

"A..aku t..tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Kalau hanya member_"

"aku akan membantunya, nenek Tsunade pergilah. Dan Hinata, jangan keras kepala!"

Kali ini Naruto yang ambil alih dalam memotong ucapan Hinata. Gadis itu hanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menyadari perbedaan sifat Naruto. Dia tau, pemuda itu pasti marah kepadanya, tapi yang dia tidak ketahui adalah kenapa sepertinya dia mendengar ada nada kecewa dalam suara Naruto. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya, lagi pula tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja selama ini. Yah hubungan seorang teman tanpa kejelasan.

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang, pasalnya dia merasa sangat gugup jika harus berada di dekat pemuda yang sangat dia cintai, jika harus memilih dia lebih memilih untuk mengubur dirinya sendiri di dalam sumur yang dalam tanpa ujung jika harus mengalami situasi seperti ini. Dia tersenyum miris dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia bahkan tidak bisa membuang perasaannya pada pemuda yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan semua yang telah terjadi.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto malah bersikap santai seperti biasanya. Dia cenderung diam dalam melakukan aktifas merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang sudah menggunung di atas meja hokage. Kita tidak tau rencana apa yang ada di otak pemuda pirang itu, mengusir kegugupan yang melanda Naruto hanya bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"Aku harus pergi, maaf jika sudah merepotkan."

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu membuat kegiaatan Naruto berhenti. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat Hinata, bukan karena kalimat Hinata kurang jelas atau apa, tapi lebih menjurus kepada hal yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sepertinya ingin menjauhiku Hinata? Aku minta maaf jika aku melakukan kesalahan padamu"

Naruto berbicara dengan suara datar yang sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Ak..Aku tidak menghindarimu Na..Naruto-kun, ha..hanya saj_"

"apakah kau tidak tahu aku harus melawan debaran jantungku sendiri untuk berada di dekatmu? Apa kau kurang puas menyiksa dan menyita pikiran ku dengan semua khayalan tentang senyumanmu? Apa kau ingin membunuhku dengan semua perasaan aneh yang selalu memaksa ku untuk selalu berada di dekat mu? Ku mohon Hinata, kau orang yang berharga untukku. Jangan pergi karena aku sudah mengabaikan semua perasaanmu padaku, aku tidak benar-benar mengabaikannya, aku hanya takut kau akan kecewa padaku."

Gadis itu diam, tentu saja dia diam. Siapa yang tidak akan diam jika orang yang dia cinta menyatakan perasaannya meskipun secara tidak langsung. Hinata bahagia? Tentu saja dia bahagia. Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi gadis itu sekarang, dia sangat merah lebih tepatnya wajah sampai telinganya pun ikut merah dan Naruto bersumpah gadis itu kelihatan sangat manis sekarang.

"Na..N..Naruto-kun"

"jangan hanya bergumam seperti orang bodoh, Hinata. Kau hampir saja membuatku mati dengan membuat ini terus derdetaki."

Naruto berujar dengan ekspresif sambil memegang dadanya. Dia begitu lucu di mata Hinata sekarang.

"Walaupun secara perlahan, tapi aku sadar aku sangat membutuhkan mu dalam kehidupan ku Hinata. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah mulai hari ini aku masih bisa hidup jika tidak melihatmu berada di dekatku, menggenggam tanganmu dan berjalan ber iringan denganmu. Biarkan perasaan aneh dan menyenangkan ini mengalir secara perlahan untuk mu, aku juga memohon sesuatu padamu. Kau maukan membantu ku dalam memenuhi tugas ku sebagai lelaki dan keturunan terakhir Yondaime-hokage untuk meneruskan generasi berikutnya? Tidak apa-apa jika ayahmu ingin menyiksa ku setiap saat asal kau mau menerima tawaran ku barusan, aku akan berusaha menghadapi ayahmu. Aku bahkan sudah pernah berlatih untuk itu sebelumnya, aku juga tidak tau mengapa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat itu pasti akan berguna dan apa kau tau? Sepertinya setelah tugas ini selesai aku harus mempraktekannya dan menunjukkan pada ayahmu semua hasil jerih payahku. Aku juga berjanji padamu jika aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu dan ayah idola bagi Namikaze _junior_ kita kelak."

Naruto tidak peduli seberapa gombalnya dia sekarang, yang pasti hatinya jadi lega saat bisa mengatakan semua yang telah terpendam selama ini pada gadis itu.

"..."

**BRUK**

"Oiy, oiy Hinata, kenapa kau malah pingsan? Arghhh"

Dan dengan itu Hinata akhirnya bisa pingsan sambil tersenyum. Sebelum dia benar-benar ambruk, Hinata sempat berjanji agar tidak pingsan lagi saat dekat dengan Naruto. Yaahhh meskipun secara perlahan dan dia sendiri sadar itu tidak akan mungkin atau setidaknya makan waktu yang lama.

"_Untuk pemuda mesum seperti mu, kau sangat payah dalam melamar gadis Naruto"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Uwaaaaaah*ngelap keringat

Bagaimana minna-san, gajekah? Amburadul? Saya sendiri juga bingung saya nulis apa. Ummmn sebenarnya saya tidak ahli dalam urusan tulis menulis tapi apa daya saya tidak bisa menolak ilhaman ide yang sudah nyempil di otak saya yang _pervert _ini*nunjuk pala

Saya dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membuat _fic_ ini jadi yah hasilnya abal begini. Maaf jika _reader_-san sudah kecewa dan tidak suka dengan fic saya.

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap geje saya, _review_ berupa saran dan kritiknya sangat di butuhkan ne minna-san. Jadi bersediakah para _reader _yang cakep-cakep nan kece-kece ini memberikannya untuk saya?

Kalau ada yang membingungkan tanya saja, saya pasti bantu menjelaskannya*apasih

Ok, saya benar-benar pamit sekarang. Konbanwa, konochiwa, ohayou minna~

**Yourin Yo**

**Tempat : **kamar

**Waktu dan tanggal** **:** 21:13 18/03/2013

**Keadaan :** tepar dengan mengenaskan

**.**

Abaikan saja yang terakhir


End file.
